1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collapsible device and, more particularly, to a collapsible device for a golf cart.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional golf cart collapsible device in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 11 comprises a first foldable articulation 11 mounted between an upper frame 1 and a lower frame 2 for folding the upper frame 1 and adjusting the height (or the angle) of a handlebar 10 of the upper frame 1, a second foldable articulation 12 mounted on a mediate portion of the lower frame 2 for folding the lower frame 2, two rear wheel frames 31 mounted between the lower frame 2 and two rear wheels 3, a third foldable articulation 13 mounted between the lower frame 2 and a front wheel frame 41 for folding a front wheel 4, and two pull bars 32 each mounted between the upper frame 1 and a respective rear wheel frame 31. Thus, the two pull bars 32 are connected between the upper frame 1 and the rear wheel frames 31, so that when the upper frame 1 is folded, the two rear wheels 3 are moved backward to fold the two rear wheels 3 and the upper frame 1 simultaneously.
However, the two pull bars 32 are connected between the upper frame 1 and the rear wheel frames 31, so that when the upper frame 1 is moved to adjusting the height of the handlebar 10, the two rear wheels 3 are also moved to change the whole angle of the golf cart, thereby affecting the stability of the golf cart. In addition, the front wheel 4 and the two rear wheels 3 are folded individually and cannot be folded simultaneously, thereby causing inconvenience to a user when folding the golf cart.